


A Mob Boss's Miko

by YoursAnonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Era, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursAnonymous/pseuds/YoursAnonymous
Summary: Deep in the heart of Tokyo, a yakuza crime lord takes a dangerous interest in a young human miko. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, whether he ends up destroying her or not. Kagome must fight to protect her family and honor under the fiery gaze of the underworld's most brutal boss's; Taisho Touga.





	1. Possession

"Touga-sama," came an especially grating whine from the bimbo hanging off his right arm.

He really hated this particular aspect of being a crime boss.

Not waiting to hear the bitch whine  _ one more time _ , he turned his head towards her, making eye-contact.

"What," he growled, one thick eyebrow arched in a foreboding glare.

A whimper was his only response, the woman's fear spiking her scent.

' _ Nasty.' _

His nose wrinkled a bit before he decided to shove her off him, not caring when she yelped as she hit the floor. Remorse was not a word in his vocabulary. He was  _ the  _ Inu no Taisho, Touga, head of the youkai crime syndicate. There was no room in his life for feelings like remorse, especially for a cocaine-addicted prostitute. Women like her were as disposable as garbage. She'd be lucky enough to even have the chance to  _ lick his boots _ . No matter, Sesshomaru would immediately find a replacement.

Just like clockwork, she was hauled out of the room without him even needing to lift a finger. His eldest son had trained his men… thoroughly. When the door closed, Touga waved his hand and the other men vacated the room, leaving only the boss and his son.

Touga was not happy.

"Sesshomaru," he bit out, his eyes staining a frightening shade of vermillion.

"Father," came the crisp-cool answer of his second-in-command.

Eyes returned to their normal amber hue, Touga crossed the room to the liquor cabinet and began to fix them both a glass of whiskey. Handing one to his son, he lazily sauntered over to the big wingback armchair by the crackling fireplace, sat down and draped one long leg over the other. Motioning for his son to sit in the chair across from him, Sesshomaru hesitated, knowing his father's volatile state, then joined him.

For a moment, his sire did not speak, and he thought that perhaps he would get out of this unscathed. After all, it was always intimidating being alone in the same room as his father.

"That was the last straw, Sesshomaru," rumbled his father in barely contained fury.

Trying his best to keep his fear from his father's heightened inu senses, Sesshomaru slowly inhaled through his nose and let out a slow, calming breath.

"Forgive me, father, for being unable to provide you with a satisfactory companion. A more…  _ appropriate _ escort will be arranged."

Touga snorted.

Such pretty words, but they sounded empty when his son uttered them; he was like an icy, stone wall.

"Hn… I will accept your -  _ failure - _ at providing a suitable female. After all, it is a position only meant for a whore."

Sesshomaru winced at the word 'failure' as Touga knew he would. It was akin to a verbal slap in his son's face.

"However," Touga continued, "I understand that we all make…  _ mistakes _ ."

Another verbal blow.

If Sesshomaru was in his inu form, his head would droop down and his tail would tuck between his legs. His pride would not stand for not one, but  _ two _ verbal chastisements in one day.

"Your...  _ satisfaction  _ is the only thing I desire,  _ father _ ," Sesshomaru gritted out between his clenched teeth.

Touga smirked; of course his son would make it up to him. Humming in approval of his eldest's groveling, he stood and leaned against the mantel, the flames reflecting in his hard, cold gaze.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," he said, turning to look at his son's flawless visage, "yes you will."

.

.

.

"Good work, Kagome, have a good night," the middle-aged man said as he smiled at his best employee, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Thanks, Mr. Moto, you too," the young woman called over her shoulder as she gathered her things from her locker and practically skipped out the back door.

Chuckling to himself, Mr. Moto shuffled to the back door and locked it for the night.

' _ What a nice young lady.' _

Kagome stood at the bus stop on the corner just in front of the bar. Pulling her thin coat more tightly around her, the autumn wind crisp and damp. Looking up at the dim glow of the moon, she shivered as the clouds began to eclipse it completely. A knot of apprehension tightened in her gut, making her empty stomach clench. Whether it was her spiritual instinct warning her of approaching danger, or just hunger and exhaustion after a hard days' work, she couldn't be entirely certain.

She exhaled sharply, making note of her surroundings. It wouldn't do to get into a bind this late at night on this side of the city. Breathing in, she closed her eyes, letting her sixth sense scan the area for any threats. A pair of young men in a nearby alley, talking in hushed tones; an old homeless man shifting to his side under a bench to get out of the wind; an elderly lady dressed in rags pushing a stolen shopping cart. All of them were harmless, unless provoked. She'd been working here long enough to know how to get out of an uncomfortable situation with the street's bums and drug dealers.

Opening her eyes once more, she reigned in her power to the subtlest hint of reiki, not about to expose herself if there were any youkai nearby. Humans, she could deal with, but youkai were another matter. Having grown up in the 'mixed' part of Tokyo, she'd developed a healthy tolerance to her youkai neighbors, but that didn't mean that she wasn't cautious. Of course, you had to keep your guard up in this part of the city, regardless of race. She was one of the lucky few who'd grown up on a shrine and had been taught since childhood how to control her powers.

Hearing the unpleasant screech of the bus approaching, she basked in the warmth of the bright headlights as the bus pulled up in front of her. Relieved, she found a seat near the front, relishing in the heat from the radiator. Allowing her head to rest against the window, she gazed out onto the sparsely lit streets as the bus made its way back to the more populated part of the city. Mulling over the past few years of her life, she wondered if there was anything more out there for her, just waiting for her to reach outside of her self-imposed protective bubble. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried…

At eighteen, her grandfather and head of their shrine, was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. The news had devastated their tight-knit family, and she and her mother had both gotten jobs to help pay for grandfather's expensive chemotherapy treatments. But it hadn't been enough. The multiple jobs, working overtime, weekends, holidays… No amount of money they could scrounge up between the two of them prevented the inevitable. In the last six months of his life, her grandfather had turned into only a shadow of the vibrant man he had been. It had been heartbreaking. Her younger brother, Souta, had wanted to help too, but he was much too young. So instead, he had visited grandfather in the hospital every day and read and talked to him to keep his spirits up.

The doctors had said it had been a mercy that he'd died in his sleep. The funeral ate up more than half of their savings, and left very little for the family of three to live on. Then there was the upkeep of the shrine and of course, since Kagome had inherited grandfather's position, she'd had to quit university to devote herself to her shrine duties and miko training. Ever since, she'd taken every possible job to keep the family shrine running as smoothly as if grandfather had never passed. It had been hard; leaving her school friends, working all hours and double and even triple shifts, but it had been worth it. But somehow, she still felt as if she had missed out on something…

_ ‘Twenty-seven and never had a boyfriend,’ _ she mused, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

The bus moaned and lurched to a stop just in front of the stairs to her home, jolting Kagome out of her thoughts as she gathered her small backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Sliding out of her seat, she said a parting farewell to the driver, whom she had come to have a casual camaraderie with over the past few years, and carefully stepped off the bus. As the bus drove away down the deserted street, Kagome began to climb the steep stone stairs to the top of the shrine. As with every night, she allowed her mind to wander once she was in her home territory, and let her thoughts mull over the little excitement and amusement she gleaned from her mundane life. Passing under each red torii gate, she silently sent a prayer up to heaven for her father and her grandfather, hoping that they both had found peace in the afterlife.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped short as an ominous wind blew, carrying the traces of demonic energy, filling her with dread. Senses on high alert, she crouched down and quietly made her way to the front window of her childhood home. Coming closer, she could hear voices, and not at all familiar ones. Where were Mama and Souta?

' _ Oh, God!' _

She peeked through the crack in the living room curtains to see two men dressed in all black, their faces contorted in sadistic pleasure as a man dressed all in white, with unnaturally long, silver hair, struck her mother's bloodied face. The scene made her heart wrench as she felt her power stirring the angrier she became. Cloaking her scent and aura, she focused on what the man in white was saying.

"Where is she," he said in a dull, flat voice that froze the blood in her veins.

She heard her mother crying softly, and whimpering, but she managed to ask him who he was talking about.

"Wh-who is sh-she? W-what d-do you m-mean?"

The man in white stood as still as a statue, only his eyes narrowing into deadly slits. He was not feeling magnanimous tonight, and although Mrs. Higurashi did not smell of falsehood or trickery, he wasn't taking the bait.

"Your  _ daughter _ , Mrs. Higurashi. The one called  _ Kagome _ ."

Kagome gasped.

' _ What the hell do they want with me?!' _

"Sh-she's… sh-she's d-dead."

"Mrs. Higurashi," the man said coolly, "this isn't the time to be making  _ jokes _ ."

To her credit, her mother scoffed indignantly, trying to cover up her blatant lie.

"I-I'm not joking, Lord Taisho! Sh-sh-she d-d-died. Over a year a-ago. Traffic acid-d-dent."

'_Lord Taisho?!' _she thought, '**_The_** _Lord Taisho?!'_

She started to silently pray for her mother; one did not simply lie to a Taisho. It was just asking to be killed on the spot. This Taisho, however, had a calm air about him, and seemed to be averse to killing for sport. She watched as the man gently grasped her mother by the chin, a faint, sadistic smile twisting his handsome face.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I must advise you against this – rather pitiful – attempt to keep your daughter's whereabouts unknown. Do you really wish to throw your life away so carelessly?"

Kagome's heart stopped. There it was; the final threat. If her mother didn't comply with this man, she would undoubtedly be murdered. When her heart started beating again, it beat so forcefully against her ribs that it was painful to breath. Her entire world had just been flipped on its head. Until now, her days had been filled with predictable drudgery and barely scraping by. Now that was all meaningless. Her family was now in danger, and she was the only one who could save them.

' _ Whatever the outcome… this is my destiny!' _

With that thought, she unleashed her aura and let her reiki sweep over the entire property, alerting the demons inside to her presence.

"She's here," the man in white smirked as he let go of her mother, roughly knocking her to the floor.

' _ That's right, bastards! Come and get me!' _

"Kagome! Run!"

She heard her mother scream as she threw herself at one of the goons in black, trying to hold him back. He promptly struck her, hard, and she saw her mother fall to the floor, unconscious.

' _ Oh, they are going to pay for this!' _

She allowed her reiki to build inside her to the point where she could feel her power thrumming just beneath her skin, then formed a barrier of light around herself just as the man in white and the two goons found her. Her body stiffened at the sight of the demons, and she felt her miko powers flooding her system and aura flaring outwards like flames licking at their yoki energy. Sucking in a steadying breath through her nose, she briefly closed her eyes before she address the one called Taisho.

"Good evening, Lord Taisho," she greeted, her voice dripping with venom.

Sesshomaru smirked

' _ So this bitch is the one Father's in a heat for… Let's see if she's worthy of becoming Father's new mistress.' _

Without warning, Sesshomaru released his poison-whip with a delicate flick of his wrist with a resounding  _ crack! _

"Good evening… Miss Higurashi," he returned politely, just as he narrowly escaped a  _ zap!  _ of her reiki.

' _ Impressive…' _

Kagome shot bolts of hot, pink reiki from her hands at the demon, unleashing all her anger and disgust she held for the ones who dared to target her family. No one assaulted her family and got away with it. No one.

"What a frightening little miko," Sesshomaru challenged, attempting to wind her up even more than she already was. He could literally feel the waves of rage rolling off the young woman, her reiki blasting away his two henchmen all the way across the yard. They hadn't moved since.

"Oh, you have  _ no  _ idea!" She countered, eliciting a brief chuckle from Sesshomaru.

His father had been right to claim this spitfire.

At first, he'd been thoroughly puzzled as to why his father would bother with a miko, since they were so rare in this day and age, the majority of them were old and wrinkly. Holy monks and mikos were a dying breed. But then, there was Kagome…

Bringing his train of thought back to the present, he allowed her to get a few hits in, just to make her think she was getting the best of him.

How wrong she was.

Right when she went all in, in an attempt to pin him down, he forced his yoki into her holy barrier, shattering it. In a split second, he'd thrown her underneath him, pinning her to the ground. The wide-eyed look of surprise on her face was  _ priceless _ , and made the few wounds he'd let her inflict on him totally worth it.

He had her now.

Their faces inches from each other's, their ragged breaths mingling and chests heaving, for a moment their position almost looked intimate. It certainly  _ felt  _ intimate. Immediately uncomfortable, Sesshomaru shoved himself off of Kagome, promptly ignoring the growing hardness in his trousers. He'd take care of it later.

"You're defeated, miko," he said in an oh-so-irritatingly-calm voice.

Standing up, Kagome brushed the dirt from her hair and clothes, steeling herself to face whatever hell this demon had planned for her and her family. Her safety didn't matter; she'd fight to the death to protect her family. Bravely, her head rose up and her deep, azure eyes met his.

' _ The makings of an alpha bitch,'  _ he thought.

"Lord Taisho," she began, her voice unnaturally calm and steady, sending a ripple of pleasure down his spine, "I will admit my defeat. I do not condone senseless violence, however," her gaze hardened into two black slits, "you will not hurt my family. You and your men will peacefully remove themselves from this shrine, and you will  _ never  _ return. Am I clear?"

Sesshomaru nodded his assent.

Kagome gulped, but her face remained composed.

"Then I will swear on my life, that I will not fight you, as long as my conditions are upheld."

He nodded again, admiring her loyalty to her pack and the courage it must have took to surrender herself to him. Most humans would have soiled themselves just at the sight of him.

' _ Yet another admirable quality.' _

"Agreed. You have my word as a daiyoukai, and heir of the Inu no Taisho; you're family will remain unharmed. We will never trespass on this shrine again. This Sesshomaru swears it."

Nodding, Kagome's knees decided to give out at just that moment, unable to hold her up a moment longer. Her vision blurred as she fought herself to remain conscious. Head bent in humility, she allowed Sesshomaru to pick her up and carry her in his arms down the seemingly endless steps to a parked black SUV. The last thing she remembered was the slam of the car door, the roar of the engine, and Sesshomaru's muffled command.

And then…

Nothing.

.

.

.

He had first seen the girl during a random sojourn into one of his old haunts, the  _ Midnight Café & Lounge _ .

She had  _ impressed _ him.

_ No one  _ ** _impressed_ ** Touga Taisho.

Her megawatt smile – her curling, raven tresses – her bluish-black eyes and tall, curvaceous figure.

He wanted it  _ all _ .

She'd had no clue who he was, and that only added to her charm. It seemed there was nothing that could faze her, either – and he'd tried!

First, he'd changed his order  _ several times _ just to see if he could get on her nerves. She didn't even bat a thick, curled eyelash. Then he demanded that  _ only she _ was allowed to wait on him, forcing her boss to call her whenever he had his son call and give him a head's up on his arrival. Even on her  _ days off _ . Unperturbed, she seemed impenetrable, showing up to his private table in the back with her signature smile and flawless service. So he decided to take it up a notch. He ordered catering service to his office in the middle of a fucking  _ typhoon  _ – and she  _ still  _ had shown up, on time, her appearance impeccable despite being soaked to the skin through that ridiculously thin jacket, and the food was still in perfect condition and still  _ hot _ !

If nothing before had set him off,  _ that  _ certainly had!

Now having become a fixture in his brain, his inner beast had been practically salivating over her the last time he'd visited the  _ Midnight _ .

She was the star of their monthly employee showcase, or whatever the rubbish event was called. A stage had been set up on the small dance floor, and Kagome had shone like a sparkling diamond in the rough. Dressed to perfection in an Old-Hollywood style, halter gown, deep blue satin clinging to every delicious curve of her tight, toned body, his eyes had instantly devoured her. The neckline of the dress dipped in a low-cut v, a sparkly brooch pinned just at the bottom of her full, plump breasts. He could tell she was completely naked underneath that silky sheath, and that stirred his demon blood into a frenzy. Her nipples strained against the material of the gown, begging to be released, making him shiver at the thought of his tongue rolling and flicking over them. Grimacing when his cock grew into a rock-hard bulge, he attempted to calm down his fevered brain.

But then, she opened her luscious, crimson-stained lips, and  _ sang _ .

Her  _ voice _ … it was a privilege to experience that golden, sensuous voice.

That voice had made it impossible to sleep that night, or any other night thereafter.

Now, the girl had become a bit of an obsession, and he was running out of excuses to keep going to see her at the lounge. For a demon of his position and rank, it would not bode well for him or the girl to go chasing after her like a lovesick pup!

' _ This will not do…' _

Touga paced his study as he promptly ignored the show the two whores were making on the sofa. Their underwhelming attempt to fuck each other senseless had left him bored a while ago.

He needed Kagome.

He needed her  _ now _ .

His inu instincts demanded that he leave  _ right this minute and claim his bitch _ .

Ah, the trials of being a bestial demon...

He had sent Sesshomaru to Kagome's house with two of his most trusted and best-trained demons to aid him in her capture. Oh yes, he would enjoy breaking her – tearing away the layers of her humanity until she was reduced to her base instincts. It would be a masterpiece in the making… An inu daiyoukai taming a human miko. He felt his demon blood sing in anticipation.

' _ Any day now, pup!' _

Reaching out with his yoki, he sensed his eldest son approach the mansion.

He smirked.

He rewarded those that did not fail him. He would have to think of what to do for Sesshomaru now that he had his Kagome. Looking at the forgotten pair on the sofa, he narrowed his eyes in a death glare, a feral growl issuing from his lips; a warning. Both whores froze, then scrambled off the sofa, grabbing their… 'clothes' and scampering out of his study like two scolded inu pups. His lips quirked in a satisfied smile.

' _ She will be here soon…' _

.

.

.

As the car pulled into the gates, Sesshomaru took out his cell phone and dialed his father.

' _ Shouldn't put it off any longer, else the old man will have my head.' _

He nearly snorted at the thought.

His father picked up after the first ring.

"We're here."

"My study. Two minutes, pup."

' _ My, my, how impatient,'  _ he scoffed.

His father hadn't taken an interest in any female for over half a millennia. He had a right to be impatient. However… Sesshomaru looked down at the girl lying limply in his arms.

' _ Such an angel… What a shame.' _

Looking away from the miko's deceptively peaceful face, he gazed out the window at the steadily approaching mansion, their family's home and headquarters for over a century now. He thought back to a time before his father had to lower himself to the level of human yakuza. It hadn't been their fate to exist in the light of day; the time of the youkai was fading. To prevent their extinction, he and his father rallied alliances with demons and humans alike to form a pact that would protect the balance between them. Gone were the days when he could roam the earth in his true form, going wherever he wished.

He let out a sigh.

' _ We can never go back to that time…' _

The miko stirred, jolting him back to reality. He might not like what he has become, but he still held his head high with pride at being his father's son. The car stopped and the door opened, the lowly servant bowing to him and backing away respectfully. Taking her in his arms, he carried her into the entryway and slid off his shoes before taking hers off, too, letting them drop onto the tiled floor. Stepping up into the foyer he navigated his way through the maze of corridors to his father's study. When he reached the door he heard his father's growl and the door swung open.

"I said  _ two  _ minutes, pup, not  _ two and a half _ ."

' _ Good grief,' _ Sesshomaru inwardly groaned.

Ignoring his irate sire, he side-stepped him and crossed the room to set Kagome on the couch - no, definitely not there; it reeked of his father's 'toys'. He laid her down on the chaise by the open shoji that led out to the garden. Then he turned to face his father, not a trace of nervousness sullying his cold demeanor.

"So?"

Touga demanded in a whispered hiss. Sesshomaru just pretended to examine his pristine claws.

"A true alpha bitch; she's powerful, is fiercely loyal to her pack and could be persuaded to be loyal to us…  _ if _ we uphold our end of the agreement. Her weakness is her family. She made me promise not to go anywhere near them again. Of course, I agreed, since she had proven she could accept defeat gracefully and with humility."

Touga gaped at his son for a moment, then sneered and let out a mirthless laugh. Giving his son a curt nod, Sesshomaru took that as his cue to leave. Once the door clicked shut, Touga stalked over to his fresh prize, standing over her. Kneeling down next to where she lay, still unconscious, he reached out his forefinger and stroked her cheek. A softness began to stir in him and the cold hardness in his eyes melted into two languid pools of amber. Bending forward he buried his nose into the side of her neck, relishing the seductive scent that emanated from her, igniting his demon blood. A raspy sigh escaped him as he pulled away.

' _ It's all right now,'  _ he soothed his inner beast, ' _ Kagome is here… and we will never, ever let her go." _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _


	2. Obsession

'Fuck...my head...' Kagome thought as she slowly reached up to check for any bumps.

It was then that she felt silky, unfamiliar sheets tucked around her decidedly sore, aching and nude body.

'Wait...what?!'

She bolted upright, immediately regretting it as an onslaught of painful throbbing and nausea nearly caused her to pass out. Head falling into her hands, she desperately tried massaging her temples. Attempting to calm the jackhammer pummeling her brain, as well as the pounding of her heart, she took slow, deep breaths to center herself. After a few minutes, the worst of the pain began ebbing away. Feeling a bit better, she gently scooted to the edge what she now saw to be a massive bed, wrapping the sheet around her shoulders.

Feet touching the cold, marble floor, she shivered and carefully rose from the bed on shaky legs. Looking around the room, it looked like the epitome of an old, English castle - except with huge tapestries of inugami, instead of knights or unicorns - complete with a large fireplace. It was still lit, emitting a welcoming heat that unfortunately did not warm the floor. Toes already going numb, Kagome's mind began whirling with possibilities; where she was, whose house she was in, whose bed she'd just slept in, why the hell she was naked...

'What in the hell is going on?!'

Tip-toeing over to one of the doors, she reached out one trembling hand, willing it to stop shaking. She cautiously turned the knob, peeking out into a very quiet and empty hallway. It seemed she was in luck. But first; clothes. Softly shutting the door and locking it, she turned back to the intimidating bedroom, crossing over to another door and trying the handle.

Locked.

Trying not to despair, she padded to another in a corner and tried that one. It slid open to reveal a truly exorbitant closet.

Full of women's clothes.

Very expensive women's clothes that, when she checked the tags, were just her size...

'Fuuuuuck no...'

Kagome whimpered, her hands jerking back from the sweater that probably cost the same as her monthly income from waitressing.

Before taxes and including tips.

Obviously whoever it was that wanted her here wished to flaunt their wealth, as if they were making a display of it just for her.

It was unsettling, to say the least.

The sooner she got some clothes on - particularly socks, thick socks, and shoes - she would high tail it outta here and never look back... and donate these ridiculously expensive clothes. Nodding sharply in approval, she set to work.

Sweater? Check.

Pants? Check.

Undershirt? Check.

Thick, warm socks? Check!

Underwear?

Underwear...

'Oh my god...do I even wanna know?'

Kagome despaired as she found the dresser and pulled the top drawer open.

'Lo and behold, there be underwear!'

Her blue eyes widened as she picked up one flawlessly smooth pair of briefs.

'Holy shit! This is pure silk!'

The delicate, admittedly gorgeous undergarments were not only enough to make her feel as if her brain had just dropped out of her mouth, but that her heart was on the brink of a myocardial infarction.

This was not okay.

This was definitely not okay.

Even the undergarments were tailored to fit her!

Perfectly!

It could not have been a coincidence - this person was very dangerous. She would have to be extremely careful if she wanted to get out of here at all.

'Preferably alive.'

"Ahem."

'Oh, for the love of-'

"I suggest you change in the bathroom. Over there to your right," came the vaguely familiar voice.

'Who...'

Whipping around, Kagome locked gazes with none other than Sesshomaru Taisho.

'What in the actual FUCK-oh.'

As realization dawned on the poor girl, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk.

Just a little.

"Unless," he said with a hint of devilish charm, "you'd like me to help."

'Oh... Hell no...!'

Her expression was priceless.

An insidious chuckle rumbled through his chest as he turned and left the room.

"Ten minutes, miko, then I'm dragging you out of here by force, if need be."

He waved his hand nonchalantly as he disappeared behind the door and shut it with a soft click.

'Thank god!'

Now she could breathe...

Rushing into the bathroom, she didn't bother locking it since it seemed the locks were useless here anyways, dressing in record time. In two minutes, she was fully dressed, and even took a moment to open the still-sealed toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth. Splashing her face to wake up and clean the sleep from her eyes, as well as the dried drool on the corner of her mouth, she hurried out of the relative sanctuary the bathroom had provided and met Sesshomaru in the hall. His head jerked towards her and he nodded in approval.

"Follow me, miko," he said as he led her down the hall and towards a grand staircase.

'Why does it seem as if he's almost insulting me with my title,' she huffed.

"It's Kagome. Ka-go-me...you jerk," she mumbled under her breath.

Making sure to keep up with the demon and not admire all the paintings, tapestries, vases, tables and other antique furnishings, she couldn't help but feel as if she were traipsing about in a museum. Descending the stairs was a bit of a problem with how shaky her legs still were. She considered it to be a small blessing that she had found one blessed pair of flats amongst the six-inch-stiletto designer collection at the bottom of the closet.

'Also, all my size, as if custom made for my feet...' she mulled over sourly.

Making it down the stairs in one piece, she followed Sesshomaru down another long corridor until a butler opened a door to their left. Giving a small smile to the butler - hired help were always overworked and underpaid and she could relate, being a waitress - she crossed the threshold into a beautiful solarium. It was set with a small, circular table and a mouth watering spread laid out. Her stomach gurgled as she ogled the basket of freshly baked bread, steaming miso soup with eggs and grilled salmon, accompanied by a glorious pot of coffee. Before she could start drooling though, a deep, rumbling voice commanded her attention.

"Ah, there you are," came the sultry, honeyed tones that seemed to hit her in the gut.

She looked up.

'Oh...'

Kagome's mouth froze in a shocked, 'o'.

Touga's smile morphed into a predatory grin as he dismissed his son with a wave of his hand. Grinning even wider, he gestured for Kagome to sit by him at the table. No doubt she would want food - and answers.

However, as she just remained rooted to her spot, he rose from the table and effortlessly reached for the girl's hand, pulling her towards the seat he intended for her, and with a gentle push on her shoulders, helped her to sit down. Still seemingly unable to look at him or unlock her jaw to speak, he took it upon himself to break the ice.

"You look lovely, Kagome, absolutely stunning!"

No response.

"A small fortune at the tailor's well spent," he chortled.

Still, nothing.

"Tea, or coffee," Touga purred, waving his clawed hand to the tea pot, and then the coffee carafe.

Kagome perked up at the mention - and the smell - of coffee. Her brain still struggling to process the situation, she merely nodded, forcing her vocal chords to work.

"Coffee, thank you."

Touga nodded and proceeded to pour her a cup of the dark, strong liquid.

"Milk and sugar?"

Again, a nod.

Sliding the condiments over to her, he watched as she mechanically drizzled in some milk, and put the tiniest bit of sugar into her drink. She took the proffered spoon, absentmindedly stirring the now light brown cafe au lait. Touga watched all of this with a sort of barely contained childish glee, mentally noting exactly how she took her coffee, just so he could surprise her in the future by doing it for her. A purely instinctual trait amongst his kind, he allowed himself to indulge. As a few moments passed between them while Kagome sipped her coffee, Touga silently observed, trying his best not to start squirming. When she finally set down her cup, she slowly turned towards him.

'At last!'

"Touga-san, er... I mean," she stuttered, totally unsure of how to address the big inu, "Taisho-sama...um..."

"Please, just Touga-san. Like before," he rumbled.

A faint blush dusted across her cheeks and nose, and he smiled. Reaching out, he took her by the chin, feeling her jolt, and tilted her face up to meet his adoring gaze.

"Don't bother yourself worrying about all the 'whys' and 'wherefores'. You are my special guest, and I will not tolerate my special guest feeling anything but content," he said, stroking her cheek.

Perhaps it was a little unfair of him, but he knew she couldn't refuse him, and would use it to his full advantage. He had lived far too long to let a woman as wonderful as Kagome slip through his claws.

"Um, excuse me - Touga-san - but...," Kagome took a deep breath, "WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF?"

Right after the words left her mouth, Kagome froze.

Touga froze.

Their eyes locked in a battle of wills - Kagome's scornful glare and Touga's blank stare - the air in the room seemed to have been sucked out.

He could feel her heart hammering away in her chest. Wanting to teach her a lesson, Touga remained impassive for another minute, relishing the sound of her pulse accelerating to dangerously high levels.

And then, he cracked.

"Bwah, ha, ha, ha, hah!" Touga roared with laughter, having to bend over to clutch his belly as he was thrown into a fit of giggles and snorts. Genuinely confused, though mildly relieved, Kagome's brow arched at his ridiculous display.

"Oh, Kagome-chan!" He laughed breathlessly, slapping his knee, "I knew you were a spitfire, but that certainly takes the cake!" He said as he tried to get himself under control.

He didn't want to fully incite her wrath. She was a miko, after all.

"Well," Kagome snorted derisively, "I guess you're used to women being at your beck and call, but if you think I'll just lie down and take it-"

"Oh, you will, miko," came the now serious boom of Touga's voice, making her flinch at his sudden change.

She eyed at him warily, and saw the blatant, raw hunger in his eyes. This man - demon - who had been her most regular (and generous) customer, was evidently the head of the infamous Taisho family. The most prominent family in the entire yakuza underworld. She had to be very careful if she wanted to see another day. Pushing down her anger, frustration and fear, she backed off, lowering her gaze in deference.

"Ah, do not mistake me," he said, "I want you to be happy, here in your new life...with me..."

His voice trailed off as he again reached for her chin, this time looking at her with an almost sad expression, his pointed thumb carefully tracing circles along her jaw. In that moment, her breath hitched as she looked up and saw a deep, heart-rending loneliness in those intense pools of citrine and smoldering embers.

'What could have happened to him?' She thought, feeling his direct, unwavering gaze cause heat to pool in deep within her belly.

Touga searched her deep, cerulean orbs, looking for an ounce of hatred.

Surprisingly, he found none.

'This woman is an enigma...' he wondered as he caressed her smooth cheek, venturing to her ear, tucking a few loose, wavy tendrils of her dark hair behind it.

He felt himself drawn to her like no other female he'd ever known. Since he'd first encountered her, he was enchanted by her cheerful personality and compassion, no matter the situation. Charmed, he'd begun to think of what it might be like to have an honest woman by his side for once.

"So..." she ventured, hesitantly, "what's this, 'new life,' you've planned for me?"

He smirked at her well-hidden sarcasm, the tip of his fang peeking out between his lips. His hand slid from her face down to her decolletage, his gaze following his fingers before flicking back up to hers.

"I need someone loyal, who I can trust."

He paused, looking to see her reaction.

Kagome swallowed.

"You see, Kagome, I have kept the company of many, many women," his lips curled into a half-smile, "but to tell you the truth, I am tired of them."

When her brows furrowed in thought, he softly chuckled.

"As the head of the Taisho family, I have to maintain the appearance of being all-powerful. That includes always having a beautiful woman on my arm."

Kagome was catching on, and he could tell that she didn't much like where this was going.

"Stay with me, Kagome-chan," he reached out and lightly squeezed her hand, "and you won't ever have to work again."

'There, an offer she couldn't possibly refuse,' he thought.

Kagome grimaced.

Clearing her throat, she tentatively spoke up.

"Ehem. W-what exactly does this... position entail, Touga-san? I am not under any illusions that you are simply offering this for my benefit. Surely you don't think I've forgotten how I got here, do you?"

Touga winced at that, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry... my son," he let out a heavy sigh, "Sesshomaru went... a... little overboard-"

"'A little overboard'?!"

Kagome stared at him with utter disbelief as she was thoroughly shocked by his severe understatement.

'Went a 'little overboard', indeed!'

"Kagome, I-"

"No, you look here, Touga-san," she said, her voice strong and unyielding, "do not take me for an idiot. Your son came over to my house and terrorized my family! He threatened my mother! That is not even close to going - as you so grossly put it - 'a little overboard'!"

Standing up suddenly, her knees jarring the table, she angrily stomped over to the double doors leading out of the solarium and slammed them behind her. Not looking back and not caring where her feet led her, she ran until she burst outside into a garden. Slowing to catch her breath, she wove around the bushes and trees, wanting to get as far away as she possibly could from the mansion.

And from him.

.

.

.

"Well, that went well," came his son's irritatingly smooth voice.

"Hn! I thought it went rather well, actually," Touga countered with little effort.

He had centuries of experience verbally sparring with his eldest son, after all.

His brunch with Kagome had gone as well as he could have expected, since he knew full well how his son had 'handled' the situation.

Leave it to Sesshomaru to be diplomatic.

Now that was a joke if ever he heard one!

.

.

.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that Kagome finally decided to start walking back towards the mansion. The grounds were so huge that she'd spent the rest of the afternoon exploring and relishing the fresh air. Alone with her thoughts, she had at last calmed down, and came to the conclusion that she should give Touga-san a chance. After all, her family's lives' were on the line, as well as her own. He was not one to be crossed, that was a fact, and the better she got along with him the sooner he might allow her to visit her family.

That's what she was hoping for, at least.

To keep from driving herself insane with worry and anxiety for the future, Kagome meditated and tried to be solely in the present. She was still alive and so was her family. That was all that truly mattered. Perhaps... Perhaps Touga-san wasn't as horrible as his reputation made him out to be. He had, after all, laughed and smiled. He'd even been polite and... understanding, to a degree. It was obvious he was used to everyone kowtowing to him all the time, never questioning him or going against his orders. He was used to getting everything he desired, period.

That fact made her feel conflicted. Why did he want her, exactly? If he could have any woman - human, demon or otherwise - why choose her? It was rather ridiculous if she thought about it. To top it all off, she was a miko! Not exactly demon-friendly...

So... why..?

.

.

.

His father was moping.

Sitting across from the brooding demon, he couldn't help but feel as if the image he'd built up of his father over all these centuries was beginning to crack. How could the great, unmatched, unbeatable, unattainable, all-powerful, indestructible inu daiyoukai be sulking over a human girl? A miko for that matter! It was infuriating as much as it was baffling, and all he could think of was that the little wench must be more than meets the eye. There must be something about her that was different from all other humans - No! All other beings, period!

A shiver ran down his spine and he involuntarily shuddered. This whole business with the Higurashi woman was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Maybe... he should go and seek her out; observe her, question her. Had she some awesome dark power to bewitch his sire?

Either way... something didn't smell right.

.

.

.


	3. Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sex Ahead!

It had been a few days since Kagome had been brought to the Taisho mansion. Touga had made her feel a war of conflicting emotions and sensations, making her aroused one minute and pissed the next. That first family dinner had been precarious, to say the least. Wasn't it enough that Touga sought to bait her into making an utter fool of herself in front of his two sons and their lackeys? Apparently Sesshomaru had made it his mission to stare unnervingly at her for the entire meal. Once she'd picked over her dessert for an agonizing half hour, Touga had come to her aid and suggested she retire for the evening.

Thank. God.

If only Touga wasn't so mischievous, she would've thought nothing of it. But in the past few days, she'd learned that he never did anything without reason. This caused her to be suspicious of every friendly gesture, offer or offhanded joke, her brain working on overdrive to analyze every aspect and angle. But still she couldn't figure him out. Just why had this powerful demon taken such an interest in her? She hated herself for thinking less of herself, especially at night, when images of him would come unbidden to haunt and torture her with wild fantasies.

On the morning of the fourth day, she entered the salon like she did every day, to join Touga and his sons for breakfast. To her surprise, he began to make her coffee for her, just the way she liked it. Eyes wide, she was speechless when he oh so very casually set it down at her place at the table. Mind reeling at the intimacy of this gesture, as well as the obvious effort he'd made, she struggled once again to comprehend just who he was.

Touga didn't need to look at Kagome's face to know that she was blushing. He'd been taking it relatively easy on her the past few days to allow her to adjust to her new life. Of course, he would have jumped her countless times if not for his absolute iron will. From what he knew of human females from his brief time with Inuyasha's mother, they needed things like time and space sometimes in order to sift through their feelings. Superfluous and even a little insulting by demon standards, where instinct reigned when it came to adult relationships. It had been difficult to say the least, but he would not jeopardize his chances with Kagome just to relieve his sexual desires.

Today he would be taking her out with him, which would hopefully instill some much needed trust in his little miko. She was nervous and cautious around him, her energy frazzled and hesitant. Glancing over at her, he let her name roll off his tongue in a way he knew made her scent spike with arousal,

"Kagome," he said.

She flinched, then hesitantly met his gaze.

"Yes?"

"We're going out today," he stated crisply, not letting the sudden anxiety in her scent dampen his spirits.

She just nodded, knowing she couldn't refuse him anyway, then continued to sip her coffee and pick at her food. He noticed that she looked thinner, a possible sign of her stress, which he would remedy in the near future. He just had to make her fall for him. Unfortunately, she would have to accept him for who he was; a mob boss. He wouldn't sugarcoat it or shield her from the endless violence and bloodshed that permeated his existence. Besides...he had plans for her.

As soon as her cup was drained – since she seemed incapable of finishing her food – Touga stood and offered her his hand. Taking it, he could feel just how fast her delicate heart was fluttering. He knew that yes, she still feared him, but she was also attracted to him, he was certain. Following his lead to the foyer, they were greeted by four guards and escorted out to the car. Well, alright, it was a limousine, but he'd been riding in them for years. Hardly anything for little Kagome to gawk at, though she did. With a smirk, he teased,

"It's not going to swallow you up, my dear."

'But I might,' his mind added.

Holding the door open for her, she made an attempt to slide into the car with grace, but she nearly tripped and hit her head, poor thing!

Once they were both seated and the door closed, they were off towards downtown. He could feel Kagome's nerves rolling off of her as she sat as far away from him as possible, which was admittedly not very far at all. She chose to stare vacantly out the window as the scenery whipped by. His hand reached over and took hold of hers and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Now he had her attention.

"Kagome..." he purred.

She shivered at the delicious vibrations of his deep voice as they ran through her tensed body, relaxing her a bit. At least he didn't sound pissed. Feeling herself blush, she tried to think of anything but the obscenely attractive male sitting beside her.

"Hm?"

'Oh my god, I am so lame!' she lamented.

A dark chuckle drove those shivers downward.

Touga smirked.

He took their joined hands and laced his fingers through hers, bringing her hand to his lips. Kissing it, he relished in the tangible shift in energy in the enclosed space. She'd looked away from him again, returning her gaze to the window, though from her reflection he could see that she was focused on their hands. Kissing each of her knuckles proved to be torture for both of them as the air was filled with the scent of her arousal. Taking a step further, he carefully nipped the soft, sensitive flesh of her wrist, eliciting a nearly imperceptible, breathy moan.

"Mm..." he purred, allowing his tongue to flick out to taste her.

Her reaction was not disappointing.

"T-Touga...san," she whimpered, feeling herself melt and tense at the sensations he was giving her.

Aching for more, he used her lust-addled brain as leverage to pull her to him without any resistance. Close together now, his arm wrapped around her waist as he gently pulled her in to breathe in her intoxicating scent. Leaning down to press his lips to hers, he was surprised by her other hand reaching up to block him. Shocked, but also amused, they both froze, their eyes locked.

'Oh, what do I do, what do I do,' Kagome worried.

"U-um, Touga-san?"

Blinking, he swiftly recovered at the sound of her voice.

"Yes?"

She looked away, blushing a fierce shade of pink.

"Um, you know, well, I... uh... haven't... done that before, so..." she trailed off, quickly losing steam.

Touga's eyes widened even more at this admission.

'She's never been kissed...'

He felt a little taken aback before he chuckled, causing her to snap her attention back to him.

"What," she said flatly, annoyance burning just beneath the surface.

Still, he couldn't help it, he took her hand off his mouth and chastely kissed the back of her hand, his eyebrow arching as he shot her a knowing smirk.

"It will take a lot more than that to deter me, Kagome."

'Ugh! He will be the death of me!' she fumed.

Snatching away her hand, she scooted back over to the window where she proceeded to sulk.

He laughed.

"Oh, don't get your panties all in a twist, sweetheart," he chided playfully, sliding over to her side, his thigh touching hers.

"Ugh!"

Kagome clicked her tongue, dismissing him.

His clawed hand shot out and took her by the chin, turning her to face him.

"There's no point in resisting me," he rumbled, "you will be mine."

She couldn't breathe, not with the heavy weight of his words and his nearness bearing down on her, smothering her. Swallowing, she saw him follow the movement of her throat with those hypnotic, golden eyes. He was a predator, and she was his prey. She should never forget that. All at once, she felt the hopelessness of her position chip away at her confidence.

'No... I will not cry!'

Determined, she mustered her strength to meet his penetrating stare head on.

"Haven't you forgotten? I've already agreed to be yours."

"Hn... Is that so?"

Her sudden switch in tactics amused him. He knew she was no weakling, and she'd stood up to him several times already during these first few days with him. Wishing to test her resolve, he bent his head down so that their faces were almost touching. She gasped, but did not move away. Stroking the curve of her neck, his claw lightly skimmed over her throbbing pulse. There was that scent again. It didn't matter how much he ticked her off or invaded her space, he would do anything just to smell that heady scent. Burying his nose in her hair, he purred when she sighed and leaned into him just a fraction of an inch. With the scent of her arousal and her blood so close, anticipation built within him at the thought of when she would come to him, begging him to take her as his mate. He was already so deeply entrenched in his desire for her, he needed for her to catch up.

Placing a ghost of a kiss at her temple, relishing her shiver. Again and again he gave chaste kisses all along her hairline, trailing down the side of her face to her neck. Her sharp intake of air as he nipped her earlobe was music to his ears, and he sucked on it. A soft gasp was his reward as he kissed his way reverently back up to her face, this time kissing both cheeks, her forehead and chin. Then her nose... Her eyes... He could tell she was so lost in his caresses that in this moment she would allow him to take her mouth, but he hesitated, hovering just above her quivering lips. He looked down at her to assess his handiwork, proud of how well he had unraveled her. Leaning in just the tiniest bit, their breaths mingling, he asked, huskily,

"Tell me to stop, Kagome. Resist me, if you can."

To tell the truth, he didn't want her to think of resisting him for even a second, but he wanted her full consent. He heard her voice come out breathless.

"Oh, shut up and just kiss me, dammit..."

He chuckled at her forwardness and closed in, brushing his lips against her faintly before a hand came up around the back of his neck and pulled him in, increasing the pressure on her mouth tenfold. She moaned into his mouth and squirmed beside him on the leather seat, setting him ablaze. His hands began to roam all over her luscious curves as he coaxed her to open her mouth. Tongues touching tentatively at first, soon became wild, dancing as erratically as their breaths. Touga slid one hand into her thick, wavy mane as his other massaged her waist and thigh. He felt her fingers grip the front of his shirt as she lent forward to press her breasts against his chest, causing him to become engorged. Lips leaving hers to suck and nip her neck, she moaned and mewled deliciously for him as he dragged his pointed canines along her pulse-point. His hand on her thigh slid upwards to part her legs and with his index finger, lightly stroke over her most private, hidden place. She let out a surprised, but soft moan,

"Ah!"

Clawed finger tracing the faint outlines of her pussy, his touch made her hips twitch and jerk unconsciously as he played her body like a priceless instrument. Needing some relief, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her onto his lap. Straddling him with her knees on either side of his strong, powerful thighs, he ground his painful erection into her now seeping core. She cried out at the intensity of the contact, having never felt anything like it in her life. Desperately she held on to him as he guided her hips to move in rhythm with his, crescendoing into a crazed mix of grunts, pants, moans and sighs.

"I-I can't-!" she panted, unable to voice the growing need in the pit of her stomach that clenched and throbbed, making her grind her hips desperately into his still-clothed cock.

"Cum with me, Kagome," Touga growled as he felt both of their oncoming orgasms fast approaching.

"I don't know how!"

"Just let yourself go. Give in," he grunted, grinding himself harder into her wet sex.

Frustrated to the point of tears, Kagome felt something but had no idea what do about it. She could feel a pressure building between them that made her drenched core clench, forcing out another breathless moan. Mindless with pleasure, her whole body buzzed as Touga kept rubbing against her clit through the fabric of her jeans, creating an intense friction.

"Ngh! Kagome!" Touga grunted as he felt her throb against him.

Flipping her onto her back, he continued his fervent onslaught on her over-sensitive flesh, tugging on her breasts and flicking her nipples through her shirt as he picked up the tempo. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as close as she could. Soaking up every ounce of pleasure and sensation he was giving her, she felt his on coming release which in turn, precipitated her own.

"Fuck! Kagome-!"

"-Touga!"

As his hips barreled into hers at such a crazed frenzy, they both climaxed together, screaming the others' name before both of their cum released, drenching the both of them. Stilling himself on top of her, he allowed himself to thoroughly absorb every smell and sensation in that moment as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. Never had he felt such wondrous intensity and power in the act of sex, and he was hooked. No matter what, he would never let Kagome go. Now, it felt much deeper than he'd originally felt. Now, his feelings were taking an abrupt turn towards love. However long it would take until she felt the same, he would wait. Looking down at the most beautiful, perfect thing he had ever seen in his incredibly long life, he gave her a warm smile, stroking her face tenderly. Even if she ended up hating him, he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his existence.

Kagome's body reawakened gradually after she came down from the single-most beautiful experience of her young life. All at once her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a drop of something wet on her cheek. Eyes fluttering open, she caught Touga's vulnerable expression and saw the impossible – a lone tear falling down his cheek. Reaching up to him, she gently wiped away his tear. Shifting onto his side, he pulled her up against him, his nose buried in the side of her face as she sat on his lap.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly against her hair.

The gratitude she felt from him warmed her to her very soul; would she ever get close enough to him for him to open up to her?

"Touga...-san?"

"Hm?"

"What just happened... I... I don't know why, but... I'd like to think that...that this was as special for you, just as it was for me..." her tiny voice said, haltingly, unsure of herself.

A deep rumble vibrated in his chest against her back as he cupped her chin and gently turned her to face him.

"Kagome..."

His heated, amber eyes searched hers for any trace of a deeper meaning to her words. What she'd said had made his heart stutter with a rush of happiness. Lowering his head, he softly pressed his lips against hers, savoring the taste of her mouth. She leaned in to him, and then after another minute he pulled away. The look on his face was a mixture of elation and sadness. He stroked the sides of her face lovingly as he lost himself once again in her bewitching, blue eyes.

"You have no idea what that meant to me," he breathed.

Her breath hitched.

"You don't know much you mean to me, Kagome..."

He kissed her again, this time more slowly, trying to convey the depth of his feelings for her. Kagome sighed against him, wanting to discern the true meaning of his words through touch. As she began to lose herself once more in his caress, this time she pulled back.

"Why me," she questioned, looking up at him imploringly.

Touga's breath caught. He sighed, then playfully pinched her nose.

"Hey!" Kagome's face scrunched up as she pouted.

He chuckled.

"Silly girl," he teased, "why not you?"

At that moment, the car pulled to a stop and Touga looked out the window to see the driver lean out to punch in the code for the private garage. Taking Kagome's hand, he kissed her palm, not missing the blush she tried to hide behind her other hand. With a fanged smirk, he held her gaze until he felt the car shut off. When the door opened, he led her out and into an elevator waiting for them. Alone once again, he could hear her heart rate skyrocket. Was she anticipating him doing something to her in his elevator?

'Shameless woman,' he mused.

Riding all the way to the top, the doors opened to a penthouse suite that screamed wealth and power. Letting go of her hand, he strode over to the bar and fixed them both a drink. He felt her eyes fixed to him as she watched him effortlessly mix them colorful cocktails. Offering her the bright blue drink on crushed ice, she hesitated a moment before taking it.

"Thanks. What is it?"

"Cerulean Dream."

"'Cerulean Dream'? Never heard of it," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"That's because I made it up," he said, nonchalant.

He saw her eyebrows shoot up to her bangs, surprised.

"A mob boss with a knack for creating new cocktails? Wow..."

"Hn."

The phone on his desk rang and he went over to pick it up, recognizing his son's cold voice on the other end.

"Having fun?"

"Spit it out, pup," he spat, not at all amused.

He heard Sesshomaru chuckle; a rare thing, indeed.

"There's been a disturbance in our territory on the southeast side."

"Where?"

"The wharf."

Touga growled.

"That fucker is really starting to get on my nerves. Send Inuyasha to take care of it."

"Hn. I have already done so. However, it seems he got a hold of that woman."

"Shit," Touga ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

"Precisely," Sesshomaru huffed, "I had to have him extracted. He's now in confinement until he calms down. What should I do in the interim?"

Kagome studied Touga during the brusque exchange with who she guessed was Sesshomaru. Noting the tension in his shoulders, she went over to him and cautiously reached out her hand to lightly touch his arm. He twitched, but otherwise paid her no mind.

"I'll go take care of it myself," he ground between his clenched teeth before slamming the phone down, making her jump.

Touga was pissed.

She did not know how to handle a pissed off Touga, so she stepped away from him, hoping he would cool down a little. However, without a word, he strode over to the window, unlatched it and jumped out.

"Touga!"

Kagome called after him, dashing to the window in time to see him soar into the clouds and morph into a bright ball of yoki.

'Touga...'

.

.

.

"Ngh!"

A dark, menacing chuckle echoed in the seemingly abandoned, decrepit warehouse. Tentacles, thick and writhing around a beautiful, curvaceous woman, her clothes torn down the front, exposing her full, ample breasts and black mesh panties. As they slid and squeezed all over her, one stroking her clit as another circled her breast. The man standing behind her enjoyed watching this woman – no, this bitch – get off in front of his men.

"How does it feel, Kikyo," he hissed in her ear, "to be fucked in front of my men?"

His red eyes flickered with an inner fire as he ran his tongue over the ridge of her ear.

"Ah!" She gasped, shivering as his tongue stroked her ear, making the obscene wetness she felt in her panties drip down her inner thigh.

This was all so very wrong.

She cried out when one of his tentacles penetrated her, slowly pumping her poor pussy as she tried to squirm out of his hold. It only turned both of them on more. He sighed, smelling her hair and then yanking her head back by her hair to meet his furious gaze.

"Without your pitiful mongrel to fight for you, you are weak," he spat, spittle flying in her face, "helpless," he tugged her head back even more, eliciting a yelp from his captive.

Glaring down in to her teary, doe-brown eyes – eyes he'd been able to lose himself in for hours once, eyes that had once looked on him lovingly. He searched for even a sliver of feeling in them, but nothing. They were as empty, cold and as emotionless as the blackened lump of flesh he called a heart.

"N-Naraku..." she whimpered, her tears beginning to fall in earnest now.

Were they for herself...or for him?

Leaning his face in close to hers, he practically snarled at her.

"Silence!"

Startled, her eyes widened as he shoved her head away.

"You filthy cunt," he spat as his tentacle continued to thrust in and out of her mercilessly, "I will teach you who not to fuck with!"

His other tentacle forced its way into her open mouth, pumping her furiously just as the one raping her nether lips picked up pace.

"Mmrrff!"

Naraku saw a range of emotions on his men's faces – arousal, disgust, fear, panic and gratification. All of them were the lowest shits in this corrupt world; just a means to an end. This was not only about humiliating Kikyo, it was a display of power.

He could feel her clamping around him; a sign that she was close. He smirked evilly, knowing that she would probably piss herself, too. Her back arched against him as she came.

Hard.

Screaming herself hoarse against the tentacle still pumping her mouth, her saliva dribbling down its swollen, veiny sides, he finally extracted the long extremity as well as the other that had been thrashing her insides. She was released, and she fell onto the floor in an undignified heap, panting harshly. The smell of urine, blood and her cum assaulted him as she leaked all over the freezing concrete floor. Stepping away from her in disgust, he nudged her with his foot, causing her to fall over. Falling onto her hands, she cried out as the ground scraped her hands and knees, blood trickling onto the floor.

"Tch."

He glared down at her, disgust written over his hard features. The woman he'd known, had maybe even loved, admired even, now looked like the lowliest insect to him.

"Leave her," he ordered his men just as one of them went over to help her up.

Calling back those loathsome arms, they retracted into his back, his form returning to normal. Not daring to look back at her, he turned to leave the compound, wanting to wash away all traces of this encounter with Kikyo as soon as possible. But before he reached the car, he felt a powerful force flying straight towards him. Not wasting any time, he drew in his yoki and flashed to the car, the driver immediately speeding off. Concentrating his energy to mask his demonic signature and scent, he felt the lives of his men being snuffed out one by one. A hint of fear twisted his gut as he could only imagine just how brutally the great Inu no Taisho had obliterated them. Forcing his thoughts back to Kikyo, he smirked.

He would be seeing her again soon...

And when he did, that fucking dog would be six feet under.

.

.

.

Touga was furious.

'That little shit.'

Oh, Naraku had done it now.

As rage swelled within him, his body hurtled towards the warehouse, bursting through the ceiling and crashing into the cement floor. As the dust settled from his explosive entrance, he saw the goons cowering away from him - some of them actually readying their guns for a fight.

'Hn. I will annihilate all of you.'

Golden eyes flashed crimson as he stalked towards the man with his gun aimed straight at him, a feral grin twisting his lips.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

The man rushed him, bullets flying. Touga casually flicked his arm at him, impaling him. The sickly-sweet smell of fresh blood awakened the beast within as he withdrew his arm from the man's chest. The man's eyes widened as he saw his own, still-beating heart in front of his face as he fell to the ground, dead. Touga narrowed his eyes at the other men, seeing one that had just pissed himself. Throwing the dead man's heart at the underling's feet, he watched as the others around him glared daggers at him.

'Come at me, then. I've an insatiable itch to scratch.'

When two others charged at him, he knelt on the ground, waiting for them to reach him. Bullets sprayed all around him, none of them touching him inside his invisible barrier. As one came in close, he reached out and grabbed his ankle. Standing up, he swung the goon like he weighed nothing at all, sending him flying across the compound and bursting out through the wall. The other stopped just before him, his anger and disgust rolling off of him in waves. Touga cocked his head to one side, a dark eyebrow raised.

"Die, filthy demon!"

The man shouted as he pulled out a long sword, unsheathing a silver blade at his hip. A snort wrenched from Touga's throat, admiring this one's choice in weapons. The two locked eyes on each other, neither one moving, their energies clashing and building a stifling inferno that made the remaining goons cower. As his opponent swung his sword, a blazing, blue light shot towards him, the demonic energy crackling through the air. Gracefully leaping out of the way, Touga's grin widened in excitement. It would be interesting to test his strength against this sword. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his sixth sense and saw the shape and consistency of the sword's aura. It whined at him, begging to be released from this puny human's grasp.

'As you wish...'

Touga reopened his eyes and crouched before he sprung into the air, sailing above the swordsman's head. Sweeping his claws through the man's neck, the human's head flew clean off his shoulders, landing at the feet of his son's chosen.

'Kikyo.'

The others screamed as they attempted to run away from him, scrambling out the door as fast as their legs could take them.

'Good. Relay what has happened to that scumbag, Naraku.'

Kneeling down before the poor girl, he pulled her up to stand.

"Are you hurt," his deep voice growled.

Kikyo shook her head, unable to look at him, the father of her intended, Inuyasha.

"I'm fine. Thank you...for coming for me."

"Hn. I will not ask you what happened between you and that filth, Naraku, but know this," Kikyo meekly glanced up at him, afraid of what he would say, "if you find that your heart - even a small fraction of it - still belongs to that scum, then you will break you engagement to my son and never see him again. Understood?"

His words made her blood freeze at the underlying threat that made his position very clear; he would not stand for his son's potential mate to have any strings still attached to another, no matter her feelings. Even if those feelings were the ghost of a love long extinguished - reviled, even - this demon would not hesitate to remove her from his son's life. She had, after all, been the lover of their sworn enemy. Disgusted with herself for the 'nth time that day, she felt it choke her and squeeze her bruised heart. She should take some time for herself, away from Inuyasha so she could think clearly. Resolve building up within her, her brown eyes met his, conveying her acceptance and determination. Touga gave her a slight nod, then released her shoulders. She smelled awful. Leading her out of the building, he took out his cell and dialed Sesshomaru.

"Father."

"It's done. I'll drop her off at her place and return after. How's Inuyasha?"

"He just came to-"

"Dad?! How's she?! How's Kikyo!"

Touga grimaced at the panic and affection he heard in his youngest's voice. He deserved better. He let out a long, beleaguered sigh.

"She's fine, pup. Everything's taken care of. I'm taking her home now."

He glanced over at the girl, noting her torn and disheveled clothes.

"O-oh, okay... Hey," he heard his son's voice deepen, "can I talk to her?"

Touga thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.

"I think you two should talk in person. However," he cut Inuyasha off before he could protest, "we will also have a talk when I return. For now, she will stay at her place. It is for the best."

"But da-!"

"Inuyasha," Touga bellowed over the phone, shutting him up at once, "we will talk when I get home. Now, go and rest. That's an order," he finished with a click, ending the call.

Turning to Kikyo, he said, "The car is waiting out front. Go and wait for my son to come to you tomorrow. Do not contact him. Do not leave your apartment. Do not contact anyone else."

"Y-yes, Inu no Taisho-sama," she responded meekly, lowering her head.

As he watched her leave, his attention zeroed in on the sword lying on the ground. Bending down, he picked it up, feeling its latent energy brush his yoki, accepting its new master without complaint. Sheathing it, he buckled the holster around his hips, noting the sword's contented hum against him.

"Hn. So you acknowledge your master. It's been a while... Ryuujin," he chuckled lightly to himself as he leapt back into the sky.

.

.

.

Kagome paced the living room of the Taisho mansion, a range of emotions going through her, worry the most prevalent. She was sure she would go crazy when she heard the front door open, her heart practically beating through her chest.

'Touga!'

Running to the entrance way, she stopped short when she saw Touga standing there, smiling at her. Relief instantly flooded her and tears fell unbidden as she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. Catching her, he tightened his arms around her, his lips hungrily seeking hers. As they kissed, he felt his heart reach out to hers, wiping away her tears as he set her down on her feet.

"I seem to have been missed," he teased, stroking her glistening cheek.

"Touga-san! I can't tell you how relieved I am now that you're back," she said, breathless.

She grabbed his shirt front and pulled him down to plant a more chaste kiss on his cheek, surprising him a little.

"Welcome home," she said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It'd make my week if you left a comment ; P


End file.
